The present invention is generally directed to personal transport vehicles, and more particularly to a personal transport vehicle, such as a bicycle, which can be ridden by using pedal power only, motor power only, or a combination of pedal power and motor power simultaneously.
The prior art is replete with a variety of bicycles or the like personal transport vehicles, that are pedal-powered or power-assisted. Illustrative examples of the conventional vehicles of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 695,562; 1,257,761; 1,540,096; 2,091,698; 2,192,867; 2,382,740; 3,106,101; 3,838,606; 4,036,069; 4,140,195; 4,169,512; 4,346,772; 4,393,954; 4,576,269; 4,711,635; 4,798,562; 4,799,567; 5,076,386; 5,393,271; 5,679,084; 5,941,332; 6,062,329; 6,073,717; 6,119,801; 6,164,676; 6,213,236 B1; 6,286,642 B1; and 6,338,393 B1.
Conventional vehicles typically use an automatic freewheel. In other words, the standard in the bicycle industry has been to provide a drive and/or a driven sprocket that engages in one direction, but turns freely in the other, automatically. This arrangement has two inherent problems. First, when the throttle is released, the freewheel device allows the motor to return to idle with the final drive components slowing to a complete stop. In this instance, the motor provides no braking for the drive assembly, which slows down on its own accord. Second, when the throttle is advanced or opened, the motor must bring the transmission and the drive components up to the speed of the vehicle wheel. Since the drive components are typically at a zero speed and the vehicle wheel at significantly above the zero speed, the difference of rotational inertia between the two, causes the freewheel device to engage abruptly leading to a great level of shock or jolt throughout the entire driveline. This unacceptable level of shock or jolt not only adversely affects the integrity of the various components, it negatively impacts the ability of the operator or rider to maintain control of the vehicle at any speed.
In view of the drawbacks associated with conventional personal transport vehicles, such as bicycles, there is a need in the industry for a personal transport vehicle, which allows a rider to use the vehicle in pedal power, motor power, or a combination of pedal power and motor power simultaneously, without any adverse impact on the transmission, or without impacting the ability of the rider to operate the vehicle in a safe and proper manner without losing control.